


A story with a little tail

by Timeant_Mea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Prinxeity, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wolf sides, familial LAMP - Freeform, romantic logicality - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeant_Mea/pseuds/Timeant_Mea
Summary: Just some cute fluff with the sides as wolves.





	A story with a little tail

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Playful biting and fighting, mentioned abandonment, tooth rotting fluff.

“I’m getting you, you foul beast!”

“Hah! Try catching me first!”

Roman was running trough the forest, paws crushing every branch or leaf that was in his way. The villain was escaping, and he couldn’t have that. Just a little faster… one more leap…

“I got you!”

“Not for long!” the beast answered, before biting into Romans ear. Roman flinched back in surprise.

“Oh you…”

But the beast was gone, no longer trapped under his paws, but already running through the forest again. Roman could feel his smirk from here.

“Viiirgiiil! No fair! No surprise attacks!”

The gray pup turned around, indeed with a smirk on its face.

“I thought surprise attacks were like.. a villain staple,” he says, quirking his eyebrow up.

“No it is not! The hero has to win!”

“Sure, in the fairy tales that pops tells us. This is the real world Princey, wake up,”

And then Roman leapt on the gray furred pup.

“Seems like this hero is still winning!” he says, while softly biting into Virgil’s neck.

Virgil bites back, and soon enough a flurry of gold and gray is rolling trough the forest, small happy growls accompanying it.

 

“Boys! What did I say about rolling through the dirt before bed time? I just washed you two!”

Virgil and Roman immediately stop their fighting, and look up to see a big gray wolf standing over them.

“But daaaaaaaaaaaaaad” Virgil whines

“No buts! Come on, we are going back to then den, and you little rascals are going to bed,” Logan gives a little nod with his head and starts walking

“A hero never has to sleep,” Roman exclaims

“Well, this little hero does because otherwise he won’t be allowed to go hunting with pops tomorrow,”

“No fair…” Roman mumbles, but he still follows his dad back to the den. Virgil lets out a small snicker.

“That counts for you too mister!” Logan says, earning a small grunt from Virgil.

 

“There you are! You boys know you need to be back before the stars begin to shine!”

“But the villain was escaping pops! I needed to catch him!”

Patton lets out a small laugh.

“Yeah, and daddy had to catch both you and the villain to go to bed. Don’t let this happen again boys, please watch the time,”

“Yes pops” Virgil and Roman said in sync.

“Good. Now, of to dreamland you two go!”

“Can we at least get a story?” Roman asks with big eyes.

Patton lets out a small huff, and Logan smiles knowingly at him.

“If only I could say no to those eyes of you… Okay, but you first already need to lie in the nest before I start,”

Two small cheers fill the den, and soon the two little pups are laying in their nest looking up at Patton with hoping looks in their eyes.

“Go soon love, or you’ll never hear the end of it,” Logan says while putting his nose against Pattons. Patton nuzzles back with a small sigh.

“I’m so glad we found them 2 months ago Lo…”

“I’m too Pat, I’m too…”


End file.
